the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Canoe and Kayak on the Wekiva River
How to Canoe and Kayak on the Wekiva River The Wekiva River is located at the Wekiwa Springs State Park at 1800 Wekiwa Circle Apopka, FL 32712. You may find the following tips helpful to prepare for this adventure: First, your outfit: a bathing suit or swim trunks and lots of sunscreen or casual summer outdoor wear to protect your skin from the sun. Second, footwear: water shoes, sneakers, flip flops or slip-ons. Third, this one is optional: a hat and sunglasses if you need one for the sun. Fourth: bring a bottle of water to stay hydrated. Fifth: Before you set out that day, call the state park to find out if they are still open because they will close the entrance if they’ve reached full capacity which occur on busy weekends. 407- 884-2009 or https://www.floridastateparks.org/park/Wekiwa-Springs When you arrive at the park, there is a required entrance fee of $2.00 per person. After you park your vehicle (no fee), head for the concession store: Wekiwa Springs State Park Nature Adventures. The swimming area of the springs are across from the parking lot on the left and the concession building is across from the parking lot on your right, turn right . A cashier at the concession store will accept your canoe or kayak rental and you will be given a receipt to give the staff at the launch site behind the concession store at the water’s edge. Just outside the concession building, there is a a sign and arrow showing the way to the launch site . The following is the website for the current rental price list https://www.canoewekiva.com/ Just to give you and example of what its like for parking and entrance availability, this year, I canoed and kayaked almost every Friday from January to March. The park and river wasn’t very crowded at all and the price was about $20 per kayak or canoe. The equipment is included in the price, the canoes seats up to 2-3 people and yes you each get your own paddle. At the launch site, the staff will give you a life vest, paddles and let you choose a canoe or kayak or help you choose one and they will launch you into the water while you are securely seated (they’ll push your boat in up to about 3 feet so you can start paddling) The Wekiva River current moves approximately 4 miles per hour. This means, you get to set off at a leisurely pace or challenge yourself to a faster one depending upon your mood (remember to pace yourself and save some energy for the return trip back up the river). If you go as a group, its so much fun sharing the work and trying to figure out who steers and who moves the canoe ahead. And if you decide to rent a kayak for yourself, be prepared to pace yourself so you conserve your energy for both sides of the trip. If you are new at this, it is so much fun and such an awe inspiring experience to be out on the water and nature like this, so take a moment to sit back and take it all in. A note of caution; bring a cheap camera or waterproof one for photo ops and selfies. The greatest hazard anyone has suffered on this river is dropping their smart phone in the water. And passengers on the river must stay in their boat because its a scenic adventure and there are specific designated areas for exploration. The river operates like a road in terms of vehicles, each side of the river is allotted to one direction of traffic. Most of the time you may be able to switch sides to check out or take photo opportunity of the wild habitat and its inhabitants at a less busy area of the river. The general rule on the river is courtesy, to slow down a bit or move to the side so another boat can pass by comfortably. Almost everyone you pass on the river will wave or say hello. I use to look at everything on the river but the people who passed by until I became a bit more brave and started saying hello to passers by. Most of the time, someone coming from the opposite direction will point out a photo op they just passed by, like really large turtles sunning themselves on a log. If you own your kayak or canoe, the following link is a list of all the launch sites on the Wekiva River https://www.wekivawildandscenicriversystem.com/ The opportunity to canoe or kayak on the Wekiva River is just a short drive away as it is locates approximately 20 minutes North of Orlando and approximately 45 minutes North of the attractions. It is easily located off Interstate 4 at exit 94. Take State Road 434 West to Wekiwa Springs Road. Turn right on Wekiwa Springs Rd. and travel approximately 4 miles to the park entrance which will be on the right. The following is the address for navigation purposes Wekiwa Springs State Park at 1800 Wekiwa Circle Apopka, FL 32712. Category:Kayak Category:Canoe Category:Wekiva River Category:Wekiwa Springs Category:Ecosystem Category:Nature 20 minutes from Orlando Category:How to